


Songs Left Undone

by emotionallyA



Series: The Song of The Abyss - ARCHIVED [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Corpses, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionallyA/pseuds/emotionallyA
Summary: Collection of all the bits and pieces that don't fit intoThe Song of the Abyss
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: The Song of The Abyss - ARCHIVED [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Table of Contents

1 - Table of Contents

2 - Shatter

3 - The Dress


	2. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just kinda happened. I'm still not sure how canonical this will be to [The Song of the Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626862). Theoretically this happens after Keeper of the Lake, but timelines ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A cool wave washed over Cassiel as Midgardsormr removed Hydaelyn’s Blessing from her. It was calming, pleasant-- she vomited violently. 

Before her was a small village tucked into the dark expanse of a forest. Her village. Thick, black smoke hung heavy in the air. The sickening scent of burning flesh invaded her senses. A pile of burnt corpses decorated the village center. Her mother. Her father. Her fiance. Everyone else who lived in the humble homes nestled among the trees. Everyone but her. She fell to her knees. 

Everything went white.

Cassiel looked up. Hydaelyn’s crystal form floated before her. She closed her eyes. 

_ Insolent child. This had to happen. You would not answer my call. My pleas! You turned your back on me, on your calling!  _ I _ chose you,  _ I  _ gave you your gifts, it was  _ I _ you should have run to!  _ Hydaelyn’s voice echoed painfully in her ears.  _ Instead you chose your pitiful family. So I removed them. I guided the Garlean forces and watched them burn everything keeping you from me, my precious Warrior of Light.  _ Cassiel started to cry.

A wisp of wind caressed her cheek.  _ I brought you to me, to Gridania, to where you were most needed. My sweet, savage Warrior. I made sure you forgot, I made sure you brought no painful memories with you.  _ The wisp forced her head up, clenched at her jaw until her eyes opened.  _ I am all you  _ need _. _

The cold, unforgiving metal floor of a destroyed airship was a fine place to die. 

\---

Everything hurt. Battle heavy limbs. Throat sore from crying. Eyes wet with tears. Cassiel curled further inward on her side and felt the pull of skin already knitting back together. A glancing blow from her lance. The Echo had intervened. It wasn’t enough pain. Her heart felt fit to burst. She could still smell the smoke. Hear the flames. See the blank stares of the dead. 

She had  _ forgotten. _ Her mother, her father, Hughe… She’d had a life, a family, and she had  _ forgotten. _ She’d never questioned the how, or why, or when of being on that wagon to Gridania. A village was burning behind her and she had  _ forgotten _ . 

They were building their house. Her and Hughe. They were allowed to build next to a little, trickling stream. It chimed softly in the background as she had kissed Hughe goodbye that morning. She went away, to the nearby town, to trade for nails.

\---

Estinien paced outside Cassiel’s room. It’d been two days since she had been pulled down from the ship in Silvertear Lake and the Scions had dropped her off in some room in Mor Dhona. The blonde one, Minfilia, had sent for him, surprisingly enough. She had begged him to look after her, citing primals or some other matter that needed their attention. She had left before he’d been able to demand how she  _ knew _ . 

Cassiel was in the midst of a complete and utter breakdown. She alternated between uncontrollable crying and choked out apologies to no one he could see. There was a worrying new gash on her side that was healing perhaps slower than it should have. He’d tried to talk to her when he arrived, but there was no acknowledgement from her, just more crying. She recoiled at his touch, so he had left her alone. It was hard, to sit outside her door and listen. Harder still to be in the room and not able to do  _ anything _ . So he waited outside. 

A hulking roegadyn and a thin elezen had stopped by yesterday. Scions. They had given their names, but he couldn’t remember them. They sat outside her room so Estinien could sleep. He made them swear on their lives to contact him if aught changed. It hadn’t felt right, to walk away from her, but they had the right of it. Estinien was about to collapse himself. He ate whatever the tavern was serving and laid down on a hard inn bed. His mind was occupied with Cassiel. It’s probably a miracle he managed to get the few hours of sleep he did. 

The roegadyn was surprised when Estinien returned, but the elezen ushered him away with a whisper. Cassiel was still crying. And so he paced.

\---

Half a bell later, she fell quiet. Estinien held his breath for a moment, two. She stayed quiet. The muted sounds of the market filtered down the hallway. A chocobo kweh’d. He let himself into the room. She had fallen asleep, finally. Tears still stained her face and her breathing hitched every so often. She looked so tiny and vulnerable, curled up on the bed. 

A small table in the corner held a washbasin and a pitcher of water. Estinien wrung out a cloth. Shards of ice crystals kept the water cool, even now. He carefully sat on the bed next to her and gently wiped the tears off. Her face scrunched up, for just a moment, before it smoothed over again. 

He pulled at her, gently, gently, until her wounded side faced up. The bandages were spotted with dried blood. He carefully removed them, checked how it was healing (it wasn’t), and rebandaged her. Cassiel stayed quiet. She was looking at him.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered. She shook her head infinitesimally. When she spoke, it barely made a sound.

“I’m sorry.”

Estinien brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “It’s no trouble. I want you to be okay.”

Cassiel choked on a sob. She turned her face into the pillow as tears started to pour down her face again. It wasn’t long before her shoulders shook and she shied from his touch again. Estinien left. 

\---

The next time she fell quiet, he left her be. He opened the door, briefly, to make sure she was breathing. She’d curled back onto her injured side. He closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get a part 2, eventually.
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@_Raleighen](https://twitter.com/_Raleighen)


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray opens a coffer he's not supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for some Fray-nanigans
> 
> This is dumb and it's supposed to be dumb

“What’s that?” Fray pointed his chin in the general direction of the table, where a coffer sat. 

“Some gear I found in that factory. Don’t mess with it, I’ll get rid of it after I shower,” Cass replied, kicking the rest of her pack into the corner. She had just  _ barely _ gotten back from a multi-day excursion to Kholusia and all she wanted was a godsdamned shower. “What, you weren’t paying attention when that dwarf all but threw it at me?”

Fray just looked at her with his creepy stare. She sighed. “I mean it, don’t touch it. It’ll be more of a pain to get rid of.” She closed the bathroom door.

\---

One very long shower later, Cass finally felt clean. The heat eased the tension out of her muscles. It’d taken long, too long, to wash all the blood and gore off but it was  _ gone _ . She could finally dress in clean clothes and then lay down and sleep until the next disaster arose. Fray had probably even disappeared by now, to wherever he went when she finally bored him. 

She’s calm and peaceful and maybe even a little bit happy-- something hit her in the face as soon as she opened the bathroom door. A black mass of fabric. It dropped to the floor and Fray let out a low whistle. 

“Fray.” He looked at her blankly in response. “Did you open the coffer?”

“Obviously. Now put it on. It’s even got panties.” He brandished a white scrap of fabric at her. 

“What.”

“It’ll look good, trust me. It’s a whole get up.” He motioned at the bed, where some stockings and wickedly high boots lay. 

She picked up the dress. It was black and fluffy and oddly cut. “If I put this on, will you leave me alone?”

“More like you’ll leave me alone. There’s too much horny in your head, I can’t think straight.”

“What!? I--”

“For the love of-- put on the damn dress Cassiel. I’m in your head, stop trying to lie to me.” Fray stared at her.

“... fine. Hand them over.” She held her hand out for the panties and dropped her towel. 

\---

The panties were  _ obscene _ . They rode high and barely covered anything, yet somehow managed to accentuate her ass perfectly. The dress was very, very short, with a window to said panties and a cut out on the chest that was asking for a nip slip. The stockings were too small. Fray insisted they were supposed to be that way, mumbling something about thighs before he trailed off. The boots were indeed wickedly high, with both a heel and a platform. 

“I think I’m going to snap an ankle.” 

“Least Spagyrics will have a field day watching you limp over there.”

“Lyna would arrest me for public indecency first.”

“You’re technically covered.” She glared at him. It was only slightly ruined by her wobbling. “You’re missing something.” Fray pointed at the last piece, a black blindfold. 

“I’m not putting on the blindfold.” 

“Oh come on, how do you know it’s going to blind you. That 2P chick could see just fine.” Cass stepped towards him to strangle him, but he just ghosted over to the bed and picked it up. “It’ll complete the look.”

“I won’t be able to see the look, Fray.”

“I’ll describe it then.”

“Fray--”

He was in front of her with a wisp of black smoke. “Put it on.” He shoved it towards her.

Cass narrowed her eyes at him and took it. She tied it on. “ Well, you were definitely wrong, I can’t see any--” She froze as a hot breath ghosted over her ear and every nerve in her body lit up. 

“You don’t need to see, Cassiel.” A hand gently caressed her face before disappearing. “You look  _ divine _ . An angel of death.” Another hand slid down and back up her thigh, lingering at the top of the stocking. Hands grasped at her waist, her back, her throat. “Ready to mete out justice to those worthy of your blade.” The hand on her thigh slid up to her ass. A body pressed against her front. “Now go get laid already, I’m sick of your brain.” The hand on her ass slapped it and Fray stepped back.

“Gods damn it, Fray. You’re such a fucking tease.” Cassiel ripped off the blindfold. Fray was in his usual spot against the wall, arms crossed, looking bored to death. “I’m not going to go  _ get laid _ .” He rolled his eyes.

“Do  _ something _ then, by Halone’s tits, it’s hard to kill things when all you can think about is fucking them.” She opened her mouth to protest but he kept talking. “I’m sure that Exarch friend of yours is watching, go get him to give you a good time.”

She put her head in her hand. “Fray.”

Fray ignored her. “Or Thancred, he’s at least experienced. If you can get past the language quirks, Urianger is probably a good lay. Y’shtola might kill you for asking but I’m sure there’s plenty of available women around--”

“Fray.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed dramatically at her. “I’m going. Don’t throw it out. I will haunt your ass.” He waved a hand at her and dematerialized into black smoke. 

Cassiel stood in the blessed quiet for a few minutes. Having Fray around was like having a headache that could physically poke at you. But…

Well,

She was  _ curious _ . 

The bathroom was equipped with a full length mirror. She’d been avoiding actually looking at it for the most part. There was an image of herself in her mind of when she’d been happy and she’d been too much of a coward these past few years to overwrite it.

So, she started at the boots. The height of the heels didn’t look nearly as ridiculous as they felt. The peek of her thigh through the slit in the skirt was pretty hot. Fray might have been on to something. The skirt itself swished pleasantly as she turned. The scar from Zenos stood out starkly between her breasts, seen through the cutout on the chest. She tore her eyes away, to focus again on the skirt and it’s delightful excess of fabric. It bounced and flopped as she moved, always falling back to its original hills and valleys. The peek of her hip sent little shivers up her spine each time the skirt flashed it.

Damn.

Maybe she would keep it after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fray quit sexually harassing yourself" - my friend
> 
> Find me on twitter [@_Raleighen](https://twitter.com/_Raleighen)


End file.
